Magic Hour
by RushAlias
Summary: Paris's favourite duo encounter a new foe, one who isn't as easy to deal with as there other encounters, but what could there new opponent be after.
1. Showtime

**A.N This was an idea i had kicking around, figured I'd write it and see what people thought before i forgot about it. Miraclous Ladybug and Chat noir belongs to Thomas Austruc.**

Chat noir and Ladybug had fought their fair share of super villains over the pass couple of months. The went up against everything from time travelers to Egyptian gods to giant babies to an ice cream man made of ice cream. Most if not all villains were usually unique with probably a few traits and abilities being shared between villains, like mind control with princess fragrance and puppeteer, or prime queen and lady wifi. That being said there was something off about there latest villain.

"Why so serious?" The girl asked the super hero duo. She held her can on her shoulders and rested her arms in kind of relaxing manner as she waited for the super heroes to make a move. Chat noir was waiting at his partner's side for her to give a signal. He had learnt a while ago that going head first usually didn't end well for him, especially when he woke up several times with memory loss and then discovering he was a victim to an akuma attack, mind control and what ever else they had. One time he was forced to act like an actual cat, another he was forced to be a copy of the akumatized girl in the most ridiculous pink outfit ever. So suffice to so he wasn't going to charge recklessly without a plan, especially when given the current villain's magician look. Dark purple jacket and soft pants, white shirt and gloves, black dressing shows and a top hat and a cane. This akuma for all intents and purposes looked relatively normal, although comparing that to some of the others wouldn't really being saying much.

Ladybug was also on edge. They had arrived at the scene to find several streets broken, the a few cars lodged into the side of some buildings. The civilians were all panicking because apparently the akuma had managed to pull all of it off with anyone seeing what exactly she did.

"Should I say the usual hand over your miraculous or can we just fight." The girl asked with a bored expression, twirling the cane in her hand. She stopped when she realized she hadn't properly introduced herself.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Miss Teary." She said as she tilted her top hat and did a bow with it. Her body remained still but the world around her, Ladybug and Chat noir seemed to tilt along with the hat. The heroes felt themselves falling backwards. Ladybug tossed her toy and hooked lamp pole while Chat grabbed the nearest street sign. Miss Teary returned her hat to her head and the world immediately straightened back.

"You felt that too right? It wasn't just me?" Chat asked. That was new, an akuma who could control gravity was a first.

"Yeah. With that kind of power, there is no telling what could happen if we let her run around." LB told him. She began twirling her yoyo while Chat readied his staff. The magician smirked at them.

"Show time." She taunted motioning for them to come at her. Chat was the first to move swiping at her with his baton. The magician stepped back, letting most of his attacks whiff. He lunged and she sidestepped him pushing his back with her cane and sending him falling with his momentum. However before she could react, Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around her cane and disarmed the magician. Using the surprise attack to his advantage, Chat sweeped her legs throwing her down on the ground. Ladybug and Chat noir looked over there fallen opponent only to see her take off her hat. She faced the opening of the hat towards them and squeezed its sides. A flock of doves flew out of the hat surprising the heroes. Chat noir started to sneeze as the birds surrounded him and Ladybug. Lb grabbed her partner and pulled them out of the flock of birds. The doves dispersed flying into Paris's skyline, leaving the space where the magician had been empty.

"What do you think of the trick? Cool right." The magician asked from behind them, leaning against a street lamp. She was currently dusting her top hat which was apparently full of feathers. Ladybug hooked the lamp behind the girl and pulled herself towards the girl. She attempted to strike the girl but the magician flipped her hat at the exact spot Ladybug's foot would have connected and the spotted heroine was sucked right into the hat.

Miss Teary spun it around and Ladybug emerged from the hat still flying, towards Chat. Ladybug and Chat noir found themselves sprawled out in the street as the magician leaned back against the lamp.

"Come on you got do better than that." She teased. "What will all the viewers think if you lose so easy." She teased. The heroes were both growing annoyed by the magician.

"Milady, now might be a good time for that lucky charm of yours." Chat whispered to his partner. Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air attempting to call her lucky charm. The yoyo spun as the magical ladybugs began to flutter from the charm, however before the charm could form, Miss Teary's top hat had been tossed and the charm was practically swallowed by it. The hat circled the air before returning to its owner who promptly rested it on her head with mocking bow.

"What did you really expect me to just let you receive the tool that would help you defeat me?" She asked them.

Seeing as they were running out of options Chat was about to call his Cataclysm when Lady stopped him. He was perplexed by why she would stop him but listened nonetheless.

"She's been baiting us this whole time, Chat. If you use your power carelessly, we'll both change back." She whispered to him. Chat nodded in understanding, his gaze still focused on the Magician.

"So if I'm right and I know I am. Ladybug here can change back at any second now. Wow that would make for a great show stopper. I can only imagine how many our viewers would kill to see her identity revealed, am I right Chat?" Teary asked.

"Hey a lady's got to have her secrets." Chat responded." Maybe if you tell us we're your akuma is, we'll be inclined to share." He responded. He was expecting the magician to deny his request, as per usual instead she burst out of laughing.

"My akuma. That's rich. I can't show what I don't have" She responded tears now forming in her eyes. Both heroes looked at her surprised. 'Wait what?' They both thought.

"What do you mean you don't have an akuma?" Ladybug asked. The only beings they knew who had this kind of power were akumas and miraculous holders, and she clearly wasn't a miraculous holder or was she. The trio's thoughts were briefly interrupted when they heard a loud slam behind them. Turning around the heroes could only help but stare as a familiar baby had grown several stories and was walking slowly towards them.

"Auggie!" They both blurted out in shock. The little boy had been akumatized several times already but they didn't expect him to show up right now. Looking back they saw Miss Teary still standing there looking at them with a smirk.

"If I'm an akuma, then how do you explain that not so little cutie." She chuckled. As if to make matters worse, Ladybug's earring began to beep. "So there are now two threats, and one hero's almost out of power. I'm curious how are you going to get out of this one." Miss Teary asked.

Chat noir could tell his partner was starting doubt herself. Resting a hand on her shoulder he assured her everything would be alright.

"I'll go and handle these two. You go and recharge your powers." He told her. She wanted to protest but her earrings beeped again.

"Chat are you sure about this." She asked.

"Paws-istive." He replied. Ladybug took her yoyo and used it to swing out. It was easy to out run Auggie but Miss Teary had also stayed put. When Chat was sure his lady had safely left he turned to face the magician.

"That was really sweet of you." She cooed as she looked at Auggie. She flung her hat and it spun around the air distracting the giant baby.

"What can I say, I'm the Cat's meow-ch."

"Well then I'm sure this will be great training for when you finally buy a house on an island, have two no three kids and a hamster." She joked watching as Chats eyes bulged out of his head in shock.

"How did you know about?" He asked worriedly. He never told anyone about his dreams especially the ones with Ladybug, he o lying ever told Plagg and even then the kwami of destruction seemed to pay no attention at all.

The magician held out her hand and the top hat returned to her. She had yet to actually answer him I stead turning to the big baby. Chat saw a familiar glow erupted in her hat before it shot out. The ladybugs from when LB used her lucky charm earlier had emerged and created an enormous rattle that landed promptly on Chat noir.

"Oh but a magician never reveals her secrets Monsieur Agreste. As for now, I'll be on my way, tell Ladybug I said hi." Miss Teary answered as she did another bow. This time the shifted in gravity had promptly caused Auggie to trip and the rattle that had landed on top Chat noir rolled off.

The black clad hero looked around trying to spot wherever the magician had gone after gravity had returned to normal but she had disappeared into thin air. This was bad, another villain was running around Paris and she knew who he was. If Ladybug ever found out his identity slipped then she was gonna kill him for sure.

"Chat noir." A familiar voice called. Oh great, Ladybug had returned and he was going to have to explain to her what had just happened. Tonight couldn't get any worse now could it.

**A.N. please comment what you think so far.**


	2. In my dreams

**Special thanks to all those who viewed the last chapter and like the story. As always I like to encourage you all to review because its always nice to know what people think of the story.**

The fight with gigantitan, better known as Auggie was over with relative ease. He was after all just a baby, plus the fact that his powers were just generic super strength and being big also meant that it was easy to handle him when you figured out what he wanted. It was after the akuma was caught and purified that things got really interesting.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Ladybug asked, holding said baby in her arms. The akumatized baby had wandered a little too far from home so now he was being personally escorted by the heroes of Paris. She had noticed that Chat noir had seemed...of ever since their small scuffle with magician. He was unusually quiet and it was worrying Ladybug that maybe the villain had done something to him while she was waiting for Tikki to eat her cookies. Chat noir slowed his pace, stopping on a nearby roof, with Ladybug soon joining him alongside Auggie.

"She distracted Auggie and we..." Chat but his lip wondering how to phrase his next few words,"...we talked." He continued, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Talked about what, kitty?" LB asked. Most villain usually gave there fair share of insults to the heroes, some being more...colorful than the others, but it was kind of expected with the job. They had been used to it before because for as much as the people of Paris adored them. Villains and sometimes other Parisians disliked or downright hated them. Off course Alya and a good few others were always quick to defend them, but you couldn't always ignore when someone said something mean about you. Ladybug was lucky, people had rarely told her about it but Chat always seemed to get the shorter end of stick. Maybe today he finally heard too much.

"She knew what my dreams were." He responded weakly. He looked at LB trying to decipher her expression. She remained stoic after he said that and even Auggie seemed choose that moment to take a nap. He didn't want to tell her that the magician knew his identity, there was no telling how she'd react. Would she demand that he hand over his miraculous? Would she think it was too dangerous for them to work together now? Would she leave him if she found out who he was?

"What were they?"

"Excuse me, Milady."

"What were your dreams about?" Ladybug asked him. She remembered when they faced Sandboy, he had brought their worse nightmares to life. However she had discovered something that day that had actually surprised her. The young heroine had been hit twice by nightmare akuma and was expecting the same nightmare to repeat, but instead she found that she had two different nightmares, one for when she was Marinette and the other as Ladybug. As Marinette she was afraid if rejection from Adrien but as Ladybug she feared being powerless. She wondered if it was the same for Chat's dreams.

"I...I dream about you Bugaboo." Chat answered. "But it wasn't just that. Miss Teary knew that I wanted to live with you in a house on an island with 3 kids and a cat and a hamster named-"

"Wait what!" Ladybug blurted out in surprise. She had been listening to Chat and when he started describing his dream, it had sounded exactly like hers for Adrien. That couldn't just be a coincidence. Chat didn't look too happy when he heard her outburst and Ladybug was beginning to regret it. That sounded way worse than she wanted it to.

"I'm sorry Chat. It's just that I heard something similar that somewhere. You sure she wasn't lying to you?" Ladybug tried to change the subject.

"She seemed pretty sure about it." Chat answered, 'and she also knew who I really was.'

"Well in that case we should probably be on high alert." She told him. She noticed his face was still a bit a down. 'He probably feels stupid about having to confess that.' She thought, thinking about how embarrassed she would be if Adrien found out she had dreams like that with him.

"Don't worry, kitty your dreams are nothing to be embarrassed about." She told him as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Chat seemed to flinch at her touch but he relaxed after a while.

"So you aren't freaked out by it?" He asked.

"Chat, last time we fought a dream theme villain, we were chased by an evil version of me. I already know you dream of me." She answered her kitty.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"No worries kitty."

"Well that's a relieve. I was worried you'd want to break up Paris's dream team." He said. Auggie giggled a little in his sleep earning two smiles from the heroes.

"See even he thinks it. He's probably dreaming about us right now." Chat smirked.

"Well he can keep dreaming then. I'm gonna take him home. You go and get some sleep as well it's getting kind of late." LB told him.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me, Milady."

"Never in my wildest dreams Chat." Ladybug told him before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. "And sweet dreams." She told him before leaping away with the baby. Chat stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before it finally registered. With a smiles on his face the black clad hero made turned and made his way home.

When Ladybug arrived home, she didn't exactly go to bed as soon as the transformation had dropped. Instead, while Tikki was getting a cookie to eat, Marinette took out her sketch pad and began to sketch Miss Teary, a photo would have been better but Marinette knew that none would be available at the moment. The magician had left her on edge after seeing how she had messed with Chat noir. It would have been one thing if she had just zapped him and made him depressed or something but if the magician could cause her usually happy partner to be down just by talking then something was clearly up. No one messed with her Kitty and got away it.

"So this girl wasn't akuma." Tikki yawned.

"No Tikki. She wasn't." Marinette sighed as she leaned back on her chair, stretching herself. The young designed would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling sleepy but the life of hero was never easy.

"I was afraid of that." The kwami whispered to herself.

"Why?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Its not important right now. I'll tell you about it in the morning." The lady kwami responded before making her way over to her own little bed. Marinette followed suit going in her own bed. Marinette was the first to fall asleep, Tikki however couldn't stop staring at her chosen.

"Your battles aren't going to be as before Marinette, but I know you'll pull through." The kwami muttered. Her gaze fell on the sketch and the kwami narrowed her eyes, before gasping in shock. Tikki rubbed her eyes, blinking as she stared over the sketch. She could have sworn the drawing had stuck its tongue out when she was watching it.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." The kwami whispered to herself as she nodded of to sleep as well.

**A.N. Well that chapter 2, next chapter they all return to school and Marinette's classmates see the drawing. Lets just say a stray cat's gonna have reason to be concerned for his purrincess now.**


	3. I hate school

Alya and Nino had arrived in school before a lot of other students did. This wasn't by any means a normal thing but it was starting to become more and more frequent. Alya couldn't be more grateful to her boyfriend for making this sacrifice. The young journalist had found that staying up late tracking down akuma fights and publishing her stories on the Ladyblog left her really tired and rather than run the risk of oversleeping like her favourite aspiring designer, she had boyfriend had decided that they would just come to school and earlier and while Nino proof read her articles and fixed any mistakes, Alya would take a nice a nap before class begun. Nino was all for it since it made his girlfriend happy and allowed him to spend more time with her. He especially enjoyed watching how cute she was when she leapt. Currently the young reporter was just laying her head on his lap while he sat by his desk in class editing the article on her laptop.

He had been reading about the magician that had showed up last night but that was all Alya had gotten. The magician had displayed a weird ability to shift gravity and as result Alya had been stuck in a tree for most of the time the miraculous duo had confronted her. She had been able to record some aspects of the fight but her position meant that the audio and some of the video was not so clear as she would have liked. Nink was thankful the second gravity shift had helped her out of the tree, but it was too late. The magician had left and Gigantitan had arrived. Despite not being as into journalism as much as his girlfriend, the young DJ new this was gonna be a big scoop.

Although after reading about the initial encounter he wondered if Ladybug and Chat noir would call upon him or any of Paris's other heroes to help them. It wasn't everyday that someone got the better of the Miraculous Duo but he was sure that they would bounce back. Still he wouldn't mind teaming up with Wayzz again and beating some baddies. Nino was stoked about the idea of getting payback against Hawkmoth for all the trauma he put every one in class through. Just thinking about the villain soured his mood, so the DJ decided to focus on something else. He had finished editing the article and was now thinking about joining his girlfriend in dreamland. That was until a certain model interrupted him.

"Morning Nino." Adrien called startling the DJ. Nino had almost jolted forward but managed to restrain himself to avoid waking up Alya. Once he was sure his girlfriend wasn't about to wake up, he turned to his best friend.

"Morning, Dude?" Nino responded in confusion. He looked at Adrien carefully noticing the bags under his eyes. "Wow what happened to you?" Nino asked his friend.

"I couldn't sleep." Adrien admitted with a yawn. He wasn't going to deny it he probably looked awful but staying awake most of the night would do that you. He hadn't been able to sleep well with the knowledge that someone knew who he was and couldn't help but worry when said person had not made it clear if they were a friend or foe. His kwami, Plagg seemed indifferent about the situation saying that Tikki and Ladybug would probably figure something out and while Chat wanted to believe him he just couldn't. He hadn't told Ladybug that the magician knew, out of fear that she would tell him to give up his miraculous. Was it selfish of him to do so knowing the risks? Yes. It was selfish, he would admit that and would take responsibility of need be, but he was not about let one of his few chances of freedom slip away nor was he going to lose his best friends.

"Rough night?" Nino asked.

"You have no idea." Adrien said as he took a seat next to Nino. The young model looked over to see Alya sleeping on the next side of the DJ. "You know I think she has the right idea. Nino do me a solid and wake me up before Madame comes to class." Adrien said as he rested his head down on the desk.

"Sure dude." The DJ responded.

One by one students started to trickle into class and eventually the DJ had to wake up his friends just as the teacher arrived in class. Alya muttered a quiet thanks to him and give him a peck on the cheek before moving to her original seat. Adrien thankfully did not, instead just saying a small thank you.

The teacher began to take attendance, she had almost reached Marinette but the young designer had come rushing through the door at the last second. Mademoiselle Bustier just smiled and allowed the blunette to go to her seat before continuing.

Marinette sat in the cafeteria glimpsing through her note book. She had been working on a list of group exercises when Alya arrived. The young reported had started recounting the events of the night before, much to Marinette's dismay. Nonetheless the designer pretended to be interested, it wasn't hard, she had been there and knew some of the details better than anyone else.

She hadn't been to keen on revisiting that topic especially after her conversation with Tikki in the morning. The red kwami had made it clear that they would need to start training harder and improve on themselves. Tikki had tried to emphasize that they while she and Chat did do a good job keeping Parus safe from Akumas there were other threats out besides Hawkmoth, which was why tonight, Ladybug and the rest of her team would be doing some training later.

"Earth to Marinette."

"Huh." Marinette muttered coming out of her trance. The blunette looked at Alya who shifted her eyes motioning for Mari to look behind her. When Marinette did, she almost screamed when she Adrien and Nino approaching. She quickly changed turned the page to avoid them seeing whatever she was working on not noticing the book now showed her most recent drawing.

She greeted Nino with ease, but when she tried to talk to the Adrien she could could feel her tongue tying itself in about a hundred different knots. Nonetheless the model and DJ joined them for lunch. Nino with his girlfriend and Adrien with his 'just a friend.' However the model's eyes widened when noticed Marinette's book.

"What in the-" Adrien blurted out not noticing he had spoken out loud. Everyone stared at him for moment before noticing where his gaze was. Marinette's initial response was that maybe he was surprised or offended by one of her drawings, but those feeling were quickly squashed when saw the drawing in her book. It was the one she did of the magician last night however it was different than before. For starters it was more of a group photo now with several more people being added to it.

The magician was now behind everyone and much larger than she was previously drawn appearing more in the background than foreground. Meanwhile a white everson of Chat noir and inverted version Ladybug were in front her with the Bubbler, Queen wasp and Riposte on the right of Chat Noir and Lady Wifi, Antibug and Silencer on the left of Ladybug.

Thousands of questions flooded her mind as she tried to figure out several things. Where had this drawing come from and who made it because it clearly wasn't her. Fortunately for Marinette she had recieved and answer to her question, unfortunately though was who answered it.

"Quite the show stopper, aren't I?" A familiar voice rang above them. Everyone in the cafeteria all glanced up to see a familiar magician sitting on one of the rafters, flashing them all a sly smile.

**Well i hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Parlour Tricks

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the extremely late update. Didn't really think people had actually liked this story and I wasn't really writing for a while. I usually tend to update more if i know people actually like the story or are interested. Usually by them either fav or follow it or reviews. Now As far as i know i gave never really gotten any really bad reviews so i know my writing is good even if it has some errors in some aspects of it, but sometimes not getting any feedback is worse than negative feedback. So if you all are really interested in the story then please so because as is this was kind of a one shot idea about there being someone wacky like Ms. Teary facing off against the Miracuous duo, but I have gotten a whole lot of ideas for characters and confilcts that i am sort of interested in doing. **

**But i'll leave that for another time, without further ado here is chapter 4.**

* * *

The first instinct most students had developed whenever someone appeared in the school in a costume was too run away and hide, however when the group of students started to panic and tried to leave the room, the doors had shut themselves and were now magically sealed. Miss Teary sat down on one of the empty chairs and leaned back against the table casually. She glanced at the miraculous duo, in their civilian forms and smirked before addressing the rest of the cafeteria.

"Good day everyone. My name is Miss Teary and I'll be you're host for this evening." She said in a pompous voice. "If any of you have a problem with that raise your hand now, so that I can get rid of you." She told them. No student dared raised their hand.

"What the you want with us?" Alya asked, her reporter side showing. The magician just waved her off before looking at the other students. She walked over to Adrien and Marinette, the former of which was now standing directly in front the latter. She could see Adrien's desire to protect his friends flare despite the restraints he had from turning into Chat noir. Likewise she saw an equally worrying expression flash across Marinette's face.

"Do you want to believable reason or the unbelievable reason?" She asked them.

"What's the difference?" Nino asked. Miss Teary looked over to him.

"Now that is an excellent question. The believable reason is what you want you assume is fact and the unbelievable reason is what you assume is fiction. However as history is rightfully shows, fact and fiction can easily be changed." She told Nino.

"But maybe I shouldn't tell you which is which, after all my name isn't Mademoisolve now is it. It's Miss Teary." She said to them.

"And as for why I am here. I'm simply an entertainer, I have to put on a show for people...or at the very least tell them a good story." She told them.

"And I take it. You want us to take part in it and Ladybug and Chat noir will be the leads." One femake student deadpanned.

"Not gonna lie. That's actually the correct answer. And for your prize I think I'll bump you up from being an extra to being a minor character. How does that sound...um...what's you name?"

"It's Eclipse. Eclipse Wolfe." The girl answered timidly. Miss Teary simply smiled before tossing her hat into the air. The head wear seemed to turn into a spot light that focuses solely on the girl, much to her surprise.

"Alright kid. You're a minor character in my show now. Although that could change based on the feedback I get so don't get too comfy. Now back to the task at han-" a nearby wall exploded, interrupting the magician.

Everyone turned there attention to the wall including the magician. Unfortunately for her before the smoke cleared a green shield came fly straight at her hitting her square in the face. The magician was sent staggering back as she composed herself. All the while every single student bolted for the new exit, a girl with blue pig tails and a blonde boy among.

cough* *cough* *cough* "That was cheap trick old man." The magician told the shield owner with a smirk. "Lucky for me I excel in the art of trickery." She told him as she tossed her hat towards him.

* * *

Once Marinette was out of the cafeteria she quickly headed into the girl's bathroom and locked herself inside a stall. She opened her purse to find her Kwami, Tikki, waiting for her patiently. They didn't even need to speak as Marinette simply said her transformation phrase and turned into Ladybug. She snuck out the back window of the girl's bathroom and headed towards the cafe.

When she arrived she saw the magician and someone who wore a costume similar to her ally Carpace though he was significantly older by about a century. Wasting no time she quickly tossed her yoyo out to latch on to the Magician's cane. The magic girl didn't seem all to shocked as she calmly turned around to meet Ladybug's stare with her own playful smile.

"Showtime." She giggled, before tossing the cane towards Ladybug. The spotted heroine sidestepped the rod with ease only to be caught of guard by a flying card. She narrowly avoided it only for the card to just barely cut a strand of her hair.

"What. You didn't think I only had the cane and hat did you." The magician held up two hands full of cards.

"I don't have time for your games." Ladybug told her before she tossing her yoyo towards the magician. The magician sidestepped the yoyo but Ladybug was following right behind it with a round house kick. The magician braced herself but while she was strong, Ladybug held the upper hand.

"If not games then how about a card trick." The magician said. "Now you see me." Ladybug through a punch at her. The spotted hero's fist connected but the instant it did, Miss Teary's entire body turned into cards and started to surround Ladybug. "Now you don't." She told the miraculous hero. The deck continued to spiral around her before it dispersed from the area, Ladybug and Miss Teary with it. Chat noir arrived a little late. Just in time to see the the cards disappear with Ladybug and the magician.

* * *

"Oh no you don't get back here." Chat said as he chased after the cards. He tried to vault towards them using his staff and almost succeeded. The swirling mass of cards had taken noticed of the new fighter and had changed course however rather than swallow Chat noir the cards simply struck him in the chest and sent him flying back into the floor. The cards however kept moving eventually condensing into a single card that landed right on his chest. By the time the hero had recovered it was too late.

"Chat noir." A voice called. It was the old Carapace. He was standing next to Chat with a hand outstretched. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Master Fu." The dazed hero asked.

"Come with me quickly." The green hero told him. The two heroes left the school cafeteria and met up on the outside in a secluded place. Away from prying eyes they transformed back into Adrien and Master Fu.

"What happened back there?" Adrien asked as the transformation faded and Plagg reformed.

"What happened there was that me and sugar cube saved your skin. As such I feel like a triple serving of Camembert will be in order."

"Now is not the time for cheese Plagg." Master Fu told the black cat Kwami. The kwami merely blew a raspberry before he flew into his partner's pocket for some cheese.

"Master Fu this is the second time we faced that Magician girl and this time she captured Ladybug. What are we going to do?" Adrien asked his master. Master Fu seemed to ponder the idea for a bit, but after what felt like hours, the old man could only conclude that he was drawing a blank.

"I have never heard of this Magician nor have I ever seen anyone who possessed such abilities. I would have assumed she was an akuma had your kwami's not told me otherwise."

"When did our kwami's have time to tell you that?" Adrien asked.

"When we snuck out while the Magician girl was monologuing. Seriously dude pay attention. You can be so oblivious sometimes." Plagg told him.

"Okay I get it." Adrien told his kwami.

"In any case. I recommend you be on your guard. There is no telling where that Magician will appear nor if Hawkmoth is working with her." Master Fu told him.

"You can relax on the Hawkmoth idea." A voice said behind them. The two heroes turned to find none other than the magician standing right behind them.

"How long were you standing there?" Master Fu asked.

"Long enough to knock the lady in red unconscious a second time to avoid her seeing Adrien." The magician told them. Before either of them realized what was going in one the magician bowed in front them, with her hat's base facing towards them. However unlike the lady time, a red figure emerged from the hat, practically slipping out. Adrien practically transformed on the spot and lunge for the magician.

"Easy there kitty. I didn't harm a hair on your little love bugs head, but if you tempt me then I might consider shaving the head of your daddy dearest. I'm sure a lot of people would love to see him get his comeuppance now would they Monsieur Argeste." The magician told him.

Chat noir called his Cataclysm and attempted to strike the Magician only for his hand to get sucked into her hat. She twisted his the hat around his arm before pushing it further in. Chat felt his palm touch something solid and before long the power of destruction quickly faded. The magician pulled her hat away and place it back on her head.

"Well looks like that move got taken care off. And since you don't have a second one I can do this." She told him as she headbutted him. Chat staggered back and it wall the magician needed to make her move.

"Hasta la vista kitty cat." She told him as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Chat tried to chase her but found she was no where around. Frustrated by his loss Chat noir slammed his fist into a nearby building cracking the wall in the process.

"Easy Chat noir. You will get her another day. For now we must attend to Ladybug." Master Fu said calming the black clad hero.

Chat noir room a deep breath, relaxing himself, before he let the transformation drop. Unbeknownst to the heroes a purple butterfly was fluttering right above them, heading to a nearby a garage.


End file.
